Graduation Book
by skybluescramble
Summary: Being an insomniac, Tomoyo killed time in her library. But when she found a dusty, abandoned old book between piles of card-capturing days videotape, she remembered someone whose name and picture aren't there… along with their separation.
1. Blow the Dust

from **skybluescramble**:

Hello there :3

Here's another fic written by me. Huaaa~ I can't believe how dare I am, writing such narrative text with poor english ability. However, to you all who read my fics, please please pleeease do tell me if you find some grammatical errors! I'll be so grateful. English isn't my first language, so be kind, would you? No flames. Okay? Okay :D

Maybe it will be two chapters approx. Into the story!

DISCLAIMER:

I hope I own Card Captor Sakura (mostly Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Touya), but no, they will always be CLAMP's. Yeah, I admit that their well-detailed panels never fail to amaze me.

* * *

**::Graduation Book::**

SUMMARY:

Being an insomniac, Tomoyo killed time in her library. But when she found a dusty, abandoned old book between piles of card-capturing days videotape, she remembered someone whose name and picture aren't there… along with their separation.

PAGE #1: Blow the Dust

THE night was peacefully quiet, and so was the Daidouji mansion. All the corridors are pitch black—only the dim moonlight peeking from the crivices of ventilation illuminated them—the maids were already in bed, and every rooms in that huge house were dark, too.

Except one.

The library.

From the narrow space between the bottom of the wooden door and the marble floor, people could notice that the lamp was still on. Well, count sleepwalkers out. They wouldn't even know a jaguar sneaked in their residence, would they?

There she was. A twenty-four years old Tomoyo Daidouji, clothed in her azure nightgown and velvet long-sleeved coat, busying herself in the middle of dozen bookshelves.

Tonight she couldn't sleep. Not a second. She tried to shut her eyes tight, but instead it gave her headache. Frustrated, she stepped out of her bed and tiptoed to the library. She paced so carefully, afraid that she might woke her mother up. Yeah, Sonomi Daidouji just arrived from a fourty-eight hours flight this afternoon and definitely needed quality rest. Because tomorrow, she will be on duty again as the chairwoman of Daidouji Toy Company. Her look wasn't change and still overly-energetic—such a contradiction with her _too_ graceful, perfect, calm daughter—even though her age reached mid-fourties.

Tomoyo sighed in exasperation. Why is it so hot here?

She reached for some hairpins on the nearest desk then pulling her hair in a loose bun. After that she turned on the air conditioner, set it at 17ºC. She smiled inwardly. Nah, it's much better.

She twirled around, scanning through rows of books—old and new ones—expecting to find something interesting. Anything. Then she remembered. If she was not mistaken, years ago she kept all her card-capturing days videotapes in the library. And tonight Tomoyo wanted to see them. She wanted to enjoy that feeling again.

But the problem is...

Where exactly did she put those records?

In the bookshelves? No.

Wait, it could be.

So... _which_ bookshelf?

Truth is, Tomoyo never thought that having such a gigantic library room will be this hard. She rarely stayed here. She used to let the maids do the cleaning or accept their offers to look for some books—if she needed references for her school's essay.

"No, it's Mom's magazines. And it's novel section. It's only encyclopedia. Oh my…" she let out a deep breath as she leaned on the wall. "I can't find them…"

She did a staring contest with the bookshelves for awhile, and suddenly realization struck her. "I know! Now I remember!" Tomoyo exclaimed in delight. She jogged across the room, opened a drawer near the home-theatre set, and pulled a big box wrapped in green manila paper.

"Gotcha."

Her amethyst eyes twinkled as she opened the box before taking three videotapes marked as 'The Jump & The Fly', 'The Illusion; Cheerleading Practice & The Shield', and 'The Last Judgement'. Tomoyo giggled. "Good thing that I recorded most of them… now they become one of my most precious belongings."

Tomoyo dug again to find another cassette, but her hand grazed something different. Something which not felt like a video tape... Instead it was a book. A hard-covered book. As the curiosity delved in, Tomoyo decided to free the book from her recordings' pressure. It welcomed her sight by seconds.

She blinked.

With mouth agape.

It was her senior high school's graduation book.

To make it clearer: Seijyou Senior High's graduation book.

She traveled her finger delicately on the surface of its cover. On the left corner, signed with golden ink was her own name: T. Daidouji.

Tomoyo rose up, walking toward a couch before plopping comfortably—the video tapes were already forgotten. She flipped one page, then another, as her eyes examined each pictures, name, and identity printed on that book with perfect concentration. She couldn't help but smiled. No, _grinned_, actually. Not much differences with her elementary days. There were still Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Li-kun, Yamazaki-kun, and mostly her lovely cousin named Sakura-chan as her classmates.

Not much differences, ne?

Her smiling state froze when her sight finished its task to observe the whole class member' picture. Something is going wrong, she thought. My conclusion is not right. Something is missing…

Someone is definitely missing…

Someone who should be in this picture as well… is absent.

God, Tomoyo brushed her raven locks away from her face, how on earth she could—almost—forget him?

A gentleman who always praised girls with sweet talks. A Londoner who had midnight blue hair, dark sapphire eyes, and nice posture which could make women forget the earth they are stepped on. One of the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world—such side-effect being Clow's reincarnation—who liked to tease Li-kun every day. Wait, not Li only. He liked to tease and annoy her, too.

One of few friends she could give her whole trust to after Li-kun and Sakura-chan.

Her constant companion when the cherry blossom wanted to be left alone with her little wolf. Or when Tomoyo felt her presence between those two resembles a third wheel.

Her best friend.

Her first crush, till now.

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Funny," Tomoyo chuckled softly. "I thought I can't manage myself to remember him anymore."

-Graduation Book-

SEIJYOU Senior High. Seven years earlier.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked casually, peeking from her position at something which looks like an envelope in Eriol's hand. "Hiiragizawa-san, I want to see that thing."

The seventeen years old mage smiled at her antics. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Hiiragizawa-san…" The warning tone.

His smiled turned into laughter. "Okay, I'll show you." He hung the envelope in front of her nose, then said, "There. It's a letter."

Tomoyo drew her eyes closer, scanning the name of the sender. "Mizuki… sensei?"

"Yup."

Tomoyo opened her mouth, wanting to ask more but then silenced herself. She remember those loving gaze Eriol and Mizuki-sensei shared in Hiiragizawa manor, right after Sakura transformed the last two Clow Cards, The Light and The Dark, to Sakura Card and defeated Eriol's magic. Perhaps… that letter contains private things.

"Kaho asked about our condition. She also wrote down her amusing experiences while doing her master study." Eriol suddenly explained. "Just it. Nothing personal."

Confused, Tomoyo spontaneously blurted, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is there nothing personal? No private talks? You two are in _that_ kind of relationship, aren't you?"

Eriol stunned for a bit before burst in laughter. Tomoyo blushed hard. She felt extremely embarrassed. Stupid Daidouji… she cursed mentally. The only thing she did was keeping her lips tight. Too ashamed to say a word.

"That's what you think, Daidouji-san?" He wiped his tears that threatened to fall down. Tomoyo pouted. Heck, he's really laughing.

"Yes. That's what I _always_ think." She shrugged, emphasizing the 'always' word. Her fingers gripped the hem of her skirt. Okay, Daidouji, remove your blush. Hold your head high and don't ever let that guy embarrasses you more!

Eriol nodded in understanding. "I see."

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief. _I see?_ What kind of answer was that?

But before she could complain, the Londoner turned on his heels so that they now stood face-to-face. "I assume I must clarify something to you, Daidouji-san." He stated calmly, not breaking eye contacts, making Tomoyo uncomfortable under such an intense gaze.

"Oh." Tomoyo cleared her throat nervously, "Okay."

"Mind if we talk about his in the park?"

"N-no." She stammered. Great, Tomoyo! Make yourself a fool.

He looked pleased. "Good."

Tomoyo tilted her head up to meet Eriol's eyes with questioning look as the Clow's reincarnation offered his hand to her. The young man before her just smiled kindly. "May I?"

Carefully, Tomoyo slipped her fingers between his. Eriol nodded with his typical gentleman behavior, walking through school corridors, hands intertwined with the raven-haired young lady. The park wasn't too far away from their previous location, so it was pretty quick to reach the destination.

"Please take a seat."

Tomoyo knitted her eyebrows. "Hiiragizawa-san, that's a tree branch."

"I know. Since I cannot find any empty bench here, this is the best pick after all." He look around, referring to bunches of students sitting on the park bench while chatting happily. "Plus, the scenery up there is more beautiful."

Tomoyo silently agreed. But outwardly she spoke, "I'm wearing skirt."

"It's not that high, Daidouji-san." Eriol suddenly found this conversation amusing. "You will need neither Jump card nor Fly card to reach the branch. You may usually ask help from Sakura-chan, but this time... I'm afraid she doesn't want you to interfere her business with Li-kun."

Tomoyo tried her best to lessen her starting-to-explode temper. Talking with Eriol was never been this… _stubborn?_

"I still refuse."

Eriol bent down as he whispered right at her earlobe, sending shivers along her spine. "Then… let me help you."

In a flash, they were already sitting on the tree branch Eriol pointed just then. Tomoyo immediately searched for something to grab. Safety reason. Not that she fears high place, considering she used to fly hundreds meter higher than this with Sakura-chan using the Fly card, but…

If it's with Hiiragizawa, then it's another case.

"Hiragiizawa-kun, don't you think it's too risky using your magic here? There are lots of students!" She panicked.

"No, Daidouji-san. They're too drown in their own entertainment to notice us."

Silence. No one told a word for the whole ten minutes. And it was one hell of a torture for Tomoyo. She wasn't good at handling quiet situation when there were only her and a friend with opposite sex.

Wait a minute. She was ever left alone with Yamazaki-kun at school's sport festival and everything was gone well. She was also left alone with Li-kun more than twice in a week (when Sakura went for cheerleading practice) but she didn't tense at all.

Is it because of this Eriol Hiiragizawa?

"So," Tomoyo finally found her normal voice, "what do you want to talk about?"

"That you have wrong perception."

"About your and—" she put her head down because of blush-spreading, "—Mizuki-sensei's relationship?"

"Exactly."

"Why do I need to know?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Not you. Perhaps.. I am the one who need someone to share things."

Tomoyo's genuine smile appeared. "You want to share things with me? Hope you don't forget, your activities when we're together were practically listened to _me_. To my trashes of mind. I'm the speaking one, not you."

"People change, Daidouji-san."

"So…" Tomoyo put her hand under her chin as she stared at the horizon line, "may I ask why didn't you leave Tomoeda for England? And it was only Mizuki-sensei who took the flight. You said you had done all the things necessary, right? Helping Sakura-chan transformed the card and bla bla bla. Why you decided to stay?"

Eriol seemed a bit dazed. Inwardly he praised the observing ability owned by the girl before him. As a gentleman he would be happier if he could compliment her directly. But this condition wouldn't allow him to do so. Tomoyo was being serious.

"Hiiragizawa-san? It's okay if you don't want to spill it."

"I'm fine," Eriol responded, surprising himself about how good his voice came out from his throat. "I stay because I felt like I didn't need to leave Tomoeda. I have to take care of something here. _Someone_, to be honest."

Tomoyo was surprised hearing this proclamation. "What about Mizuki-sensei?"

"I let her pursue her dream, didn't I? She was so ambitious about getting her master degree."

"I mean—you two looked pretty... romantic at that time."

Eriol, not bothering to sweep his charming smile, replied. "I won't deny that I adore Kaho. But it's not a feeling called 'love', Daidouji-san. I did, do, and will always respect her for her kindness. I'm very aware that she had grown a feeling toward Clow Reed. But past is past. Clow Reed had passed away and here I am with my own lifetime. A person you are talking to right now is Eriol Hiiragizawa. No more Clow Reed. Simple."

Silence again. Only breezes and students' chitchats below them could be heard. And then Tomoyo's giggle ruined it.

"Oh my. You know what? You're just giving speech!" She shook her head, making her awesome hair danced beautifully.

"I think so." Eriol said.

Glancing up to the bright spring sky above them, Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you for accompanying me, Hiiragizawa-san. Not today only, but also yesterday, the day before, last week, a week before, and so on. You can make me happy, curios, and annoyed at once."

"Don't flatter me, Daidouji-san."

"I don't." She smiled coyly. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Can't you see my head is now blowing up? Compliment me again and I'm sure I'll suffer hydrocephalus-like syndrome."

Tomoyo chose to skip his latest speaking. "Still, I thank you."

"My pleasure."

"You're way too nice, Hiiragizawa-san."

Eriol could feel the heat rise up to his face, but he quickly diverted his attention to another topic. He slowly covered Tomoyo's hand with his. "Let's go down. The bell is going to ring in three minutes."

Without hesitation she linked her fingers with his. A fond smile plastered on her lips.

**to be continued.**

How was it? I need your opinion.


	2. The Call

from **skybluescramble**:

Thank you thank you thank you!!

You can't imagine how surprised I am when I checked my email—only to be greeted with review notifications from ff dot net :D I'm so happy! Knowing there are some people who read and like my fics is beyond my imagination *about to cry*

For my wonderful reviewers: **iris**, **KEYYYS**, **cheng**, **nekoTaku-chan**, **Sweetchibi-Sakura**,** James Birdsong**, **mysticalphoenix-avalon**, and those who listed my fic as their favorite, I love you all! Really. For **anime or manga?**, I think you got it perfectly that I changed things in this fic. No need to discuss it overly. No matter what I wrote in my little fics, CCS will be forever CLAMP's. The original plot will never change. But thanks for writing such a long review :)

Here's the last chapter... still with my poor english *sigh*

DISCLAIMER:

Why this again? -_____-"

Card Captor Sakura is not mine, okay? You have no reason to sue me.

* * *

**::Graduation Book::**

SUMMARY:

Being an insomniac, Tomoyo killed time in her library. But when she found a dusty, abandoned old book between piles of card-capturing days videotape, she remembered someone whose name and picture aren't there… along with their separation.

PAGE #2: The Call

SEIJYOU Senior High. Six years and ten months earlier.

Tomoyo marched forward in a hurry state, leaving all the gracefulness she studied over years. She was aiming to a certain desk, or more precisely, a certain _person_ who sat behind it. Her facial expression was complicated. Completely undreable. Ignoring all the confused stare she earned from her classmates—included Sakura, if you wonder—she continued her short journey toward Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"We need to talk."

She wasn't asking.

Eriol obediently stood up. After putting his book inside his brown backpack, he followed the young Daidouji out of their class. In sudden, the once quiet class became full of whispers.

"I hope you can give me an acceptable reason."

"For what?" Eriol asked, expertly masking his true emotion. Because actually he already knew what she's going to say.

Tomoyo spun on her heels, nearly screamed. "For leaving without telling me anything!"

"Hey," he protested with playful smirk. "I'm still here, you see? What are you saying about?"

"Rip off your disguise, Hiiragizawa-san! I've seen enough." Her voice trembled. "I bumped into Kuniaki-sensei this morning, and when I helped her recollect her things scattered on the floor, I found this kind of paper." She shoved a paper ball in Eriol's hand angrily.

Eriol didn't say a word or do a slightest move. He stood still, eyes locked with Tomoyo's and he was sure she caught the guilty look in his pupils. Without straightening the paper ball, Eriol could mention every single word written on it. Why couldn't he? It was his writing, anyway.

Last week he submitted a proposal to quit school.

Eriol Hiiragizawa is going to take a flight back to London.

That's how it is. So... Tomoyo stole the paper from their teacher? Eriol thought for a sec but then slapping his mind right away. No no no. No, this Daidouji girl wouldn't do such action. She might asked Kuniaki-sensei by herself and the teacher willingly gave it to her. Nah, that made sense.

"Why?"

No response.

"Why are you leaving?"

Still no response.

"Hiiragizawa-san. Why. Are. You. Leaving?"

"Kaho is sick. A serious illness, I guess. She needs someone to take care of her. I can't only send Nakuru and Spinel for her. I have to do this." Eriol spoke up at the end.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can't. I'm afraid you'll be sad and be troubled, Daidouji-san."

She laughed sarcastically. "And you think, after finding this crap out by myself, I'll be relaxed, refreshed and happy? The answer is a big NO, Hiiragizawa-san. You even made this worst than what you were expecting."

"I have an explanation."

"Not now. I don't want any self-defending phrase from you."

"I will waiting for you at school gate."

Tomoyo scowled, choosing to give him no response. Back in her lady-like manner, she walked away casually, wearing smiling mask on her face to greet people as if nothing had happened. The only change was: she refused to meet Eriol's gaze for the rest of that day.

Of course, this cold atmosphere between them brought up Sakura's curiousity.

"Tomoyo-chaaan..." the brunette girl pleaded as she ran after Tomoyo. "Slow down, pleeease..."

"Your stamina is much better than me, Sakura-chan. Why do I need to slow down my walking?" Her eyes glinted in amusement, but however her legs stopped moving. She waited for the cherry blossom.

Sakura replied, blushing. "I think I drained all my energy in cheerleading practice."

"I see."

"But until now I can't catch the stick well." She frowned. "Guess being a cheerleader doesn't suit me."

"That's not it." Tomoyo tapped her shoulder lightly. "Trust me, you are great."

The following minutes was filled by a comfortable silence. The two walked together to the school gate, enjoying each other companion. Today Li-kun had soccer club practice, so he told Sakura to walk home with Tomoyo because he'll stay at school until late.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" She answered sweetly.

"May I know what's wrong with you and Eriol-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed quite unfriendly with him today. Are you in a fight?"

"No." Tomoyo responded a little too fast, so in result she just received more of Sakura's suspicion.

"Don't lie to me, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm not."

"But you—oh!" Sakura beamed gleefully, waving her hand to a boy who leaned on the school gate. "Eriol-kun! Nice to meet you here!"

Eriol approached them and bowed. "Nice to meet you too, Ladies." He glanced at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye. When he saw her looking away, Eriol slightly smiled. So she is still angry…

"What are you doing there?" Sakura pointed at Eriol's previous spot.

"Waiting for someone." He said, noticing how Tomoyo grimaced at the statement. "Probably she'll be here soon."

"Hoe?" Sakura chirped. "It's a girl that you're waiting for?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think we'd better leave you," said Sakura, taking Tomoyo's hand when suddenly Eriol got in their way.

The Londoner wore his heart-throbbing smile and said, "May I have some chats with Daidouji-san, Sakura? Sorry for taking away your companion, but… I want to discuss something with her while waiting my friend."

With all her naivety, Sakura returned the same smile. "Of course Eriol-kun. Ne, Tomoyo-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"W-wait—"

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't seem to hear Tomoyo's protest. "Eriol-kun, please take care of my gorgeous cousin!"

"I promise. No harm will be able to lay a finger on her."

They watched as Sakura's back was getting smaller and smaller by distance. After she was no longer around, Tomoyo decided to speak first. There was a sarcasm hinted in her voice.

"You're good at lying, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Daidouji-san, please."

"What? You teach me not to be mad?"

"Daidouji-san. Please."

"You know, Hiiragizawa? At least you must tell me about this situation, not decide as you please and—"

"I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE HAPPEN, TOMOYO!"

Taken aback,, the young Daidouji just stood there as she stared at the midnight blue-haired guy with fears reflected in her amethyst eyes. Her body felt numb, her heart which was almost leaping out from her chest was now thumping violently against her ribs. Never, never in their whole friendship she heard the Eriol Hiiragizawa shout.

But now he just did.

He shouted… at _her_.

Plus, the fact that he called her 'Tomoyo' also made her dumbfounded.

And before she could prevent it, a single drop of tear was trailing down her cheek.

Good thing is, the sight of frightened Tomoyo succeeded to bring Eriol back from his trance state. Yeah, he stunned by what he had done to her, too. The shock kept himself nailed on the path.

"I-I'm sorry, Daidouji-san... I should not have roared at your face... I didn't mean to... Sorry."

When he saw her gesture relaxed, Eriol said again—softer this time. "Let's find another place. We need to... discuss this matter."

An awkward sensation floating around them during their short journey to Penguin Park. Tomoyo shifted her bag uncomfortably. Her sad eyes bore a hole on Eriol's back, wishing he won't turn around and caught her staring. The Penguin park was only two or three hundred meters away from Seijyou High, but under this circumtances it suddenly became so distant.

"I'd say my apology once more, Daidouji-san, if you're still mad."

He caught her off-guard.

Taking one step back, Tomoyo averted her gaze—pretending the trees were much interesting to watch than the handsome Clow's reincarnation.

"So you _are_." He deduced.

Tomoyo sighed deeply, not wanting to say anything.

"Now I'm asking you," said Eriol as he sat on the swing, scrutinizing her face, "What if it's you who stuck in this case instead of me?"

The rustling wind blew Tomoyo's long hair. She thought for a second before answering weakly. "Then I'll keep it a secret. Saying goodbye is something bitter and painful."

"I guess you understand my feeling now, eh?"

Tomoyo walked closer, took seat on the other swing. She just stayed there quietly until warm hands touched her nape. She gasped at the sensation, by reflex turning her head only to find Eriol stood right after her.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my choker on you." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"What for?"

"Let's say it is my farewell gift."

Tomoyo traced the outline of the pendant with her fingertips. "You give me your favorite necklace. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Is it okay?"

"To be honest, I'm afraid that I won't have any opportunity to buy you a proper gift."

"Are you _that_ busy, Hiiragizawa-san?"

"Probably yes. Cause I'll depart tomorrow. At ten."

"No!" Tomoyo immediately rose on her feet. "Why so soon?"

"I'm worried about Kaho. She is heavily sick now and lives alone in England, Daidouji-san. Nakuru and Spinel took their flight today. I will join them after getting my things fixed. If you didn't see my proposal, I've decided to leave a letter in your mailbox." Eriol gave her a forced smile. "I know you would understand."

"What about Sakura-chan... and Li-kun?"

"I wrote three letters last night. One of them is for you... initially. The rest are for Sakura and my descendant."

Tomoyo closed her eyes. Her once pacific little world crumbled in a flash. Now she could imagine how did Sakura feel when Syaoran went back to Hong Kong years ago. She regained her courage and asked, "Would you come back? Here, in Tomoeda?"

Without deliberation Eriol nodded. "I will. But I can't promise you when."

Tomoyo stared at the earth below as her eyes curtained by her bangs. Words fail her. She couldn't tell him how crazy her chest tightened, barely letting her transmit oxygen from the air to the lungs. Heck, Tomoyo hated parting.

She loathed it with all fiber in her being.

Is she not lonely enough?

Matsuhiro Daidouji died in a plane crash when she was two. Sonomi Daidouji couldn't help but took over her husband's role as the head of Daidouji Toy Company. She chose to face the consequences, sacrificing her quality time with her little daughter. Tomoyo was nurtured by the maids for years and she never showed any sign of loneliness. Perhaps she learned about 'masking emotions' at the very young age.

Then came Sakura, her cheerful cousin who always run late for school. Her days turned brighter with unusual experiences during card-capturing and card-transforming period. But one day, Li Syaoran confessed his feeling toward the cherry blossom and now everyone can see that they become a cute couple. Tomoyo was happy for Sakura, but she couldn't deny the feeling of being robbed. Yeah, the Li kid surely had stolen her only treasure away.

Thankfully, there was Eriol. Day by day Tomoyo drew closer to the Londoner and her visit to Hiiragizawa manor became more frequently. She might bring Spinel some recommended books and chatted about random topic with the feline. Or, she helped Nakuru struggling with some cake recipes in the kitchen.

Now Eriol has to leave her as well?

Great.

"Would you wait?" Eriol whispered as he held Tomoyo's arms.

"Yes," said Tomoyo, still dodging eye contact.

"Even though it takes more than five years or so?"

No words were exchanged. But both of them knew the answer.

Graduation Book

RAY of sunlight peeked inside the library. On the couch, twenty-four years old Tomoyo Daidouji shifted feverishly. Her eyelids suddenly became very aware of the excess brightness in that room. Slowly, she opened her eyes—only to be hit by the light of crystal lamp. Tomoyo instantaneously reshut her eyes, her head felt dizzy.

"Shit." She grumbled, grabbing the back of the couch for support as she woke up. "I forgot to turn off the light…"

Tomoyo grimaced as she walked towards the switch. She felt sore all over her body. Maybe her sleeping posture wasn't right. But how could she manage that? She was naturally overslept while watching her graduation book!

The mention of 'graduation book' brought her senses into normal. Eyes wide-open, the raven-haired beauty looked around to find that thing.

"Ah, there you are." Her voice sounded so relieve. She bent down, grabbing the book which lay neglected beside the couch. After returning all the videotapes she unloaded last night, Tomoyo went out.

Two hours later she was no more at home.

To Penguin park, instead.

Tomoyo enjoyed the calm atmosphere as the swing she sat on swung back and forth in perfect, slow timing. One of plenty reasons why she loved Tomoeda is the cozy feeling it has. For Tomoyo, this small city is her forever hometown. She didn'The autumn breeze sent chills over her, so she brought her hands close to her mouth before blowing her breath to make them warmer.

"I should wear gloves..." she muttered in regret.

Tomoyo sighed. She tightened her blazer around her torso—her thumb accidentally touched the chain encircled her neck. And she smiled. It was Eriol's choker that given to her long ago. This morning she frantically looked for that thing in every room possible in Daidouji mansion, terrified at the image of losing it. But then she found it wrapped neatly in floral paper inside her treasure box, placed together with Aunt Nadeshiko's wedding bouquet and Sakura's bunny-shaped eraser.

_He said it can take five years or longer_, she thought, _and I guess it's true. Seven years have passed_.

Is it probable for them to reunite?

After being separated miles away this long?

She let out a heavy breath. "Hiiragizawa..."

"Need a companion, Mademoiselle?"

The deep voice that came from behind startled her. Tomoyo eventually reached the ground with her toes as she stopped the swing.

_Thump_. Her heart beat faster. Her pulse flowed quicker. Her entire body tensed.

No, it can't be...

"You're daydreaming, Daidouji." She whispered to herself, but somehow she remained stiff. It didn't work.

"A beautiful lady should not go all by herself in this cold weather." The voice spoke again. This time, Tomoyo decided to throw her fear away and let her curiousity took its role. She turned around.

And gasped in shock.

The first thing that greeted her was a pair of indigo orbs. Parted by two meters gap between them, there was a man standing sturdily before her with all his glory. Eyewear. Bussinessmen-like clothing. Midnight blue locks which looked so smooth and soft. Bass voice. Tall, fit, and firm posture—it seemed Tomoyo's height only reached below his ears. Those descriptions referred to only one certain person.

Hearing Tomoyo's gasp, the man chuckled. "Daidouji-san. Long time no see."

"What took you so long, Hiiragizawa-san?" She responded, finally being able to recompose herself and smile brightly.

_I'm home._

_Welcome back._

Well, it really costed time more than five years to be together...

Graduation Book

"AWW... look, Suppi-chan! They are so cute!" Nakuru Akizuki squealed while watching over her master and the young Daidouji behind a big birch tree.

The black feline scowled at its guardian partner. "First, it's Spinel. Not Suppi, you idiot. Second, don't you know that spying other people's personal business is prohibited? You act like uneducated girl. Master Eriol may delete your existence if he knows."

"Suppi-chan, you are no fun!"

"At least I'm not stupid."

"Meanie! I'll shove tons of sweets into your mouth when we get home."

"Whatever." Spinel shrugged its tiny shoulders before floating to a tree branch nearby. It crossed its front legs, taking glance at its master before switching the gaze to the clear sky.

"Suppi! Master Eriol is smiling! Waah... I've never seen that expression before. Maybe it is reserved only for Tomoyo-chan! How romantic!"

"Don't be too noisy. Or people will start thinking that you are crazy."

"They will beat Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun as the cutest couple in Tomoeda! Even I myself can't stop smiling!"

"You know what, Ruby Moon?" Spinel said, its big cat eyes shimmered under the sunlight. "Right now Mizuki-san is smiling too... up there in heaven. That's what I feel."

**end.**

**

* * *

  
**

**skybluescramble** again:

DONE :D my second fic is completed! Well, I do have another idea for the next story, but since I will go to Japan for my study abroad, I won't submit the first chapter soon. No, dear. I'm afraid I'll make you dead of waiting because lacking of spare time in the first month—you know, I have to overcome the language barrier and it scares me -____-

But I don't mind giving you a peek to the summary :3 Just visit my profile page, and taraaaa! You can read it.


End file.
